Painful Reminders
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: I drank in her face,her expressions… even her scent,and committed it all to memory. I knew this wasn't goodbye for real but I didn't know when I was going to see her again, so I carefully watched her, treasuring each and every little detail like a jewel.


**Hello yall! TMTMFD is back! Isn't it wonderful?**

***silence***

**Fine be that way! No updates for you! Hmp!**

***sudden aplause***

**Thats more like it!**

**Okay so this is at the end of Tiger's Curse when Kelsey leaves, from Ren's point of view.**

**Btw if you don't know what Tiger's Curse is then... GO READ IT NOW! It is the most awesomest book I have ever read and you need to go read it, like, RIGHT NOW!**

**Anyways now that that's settled...**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>I watched from my balcony as she slowly loaded her things into Anik's car. There was reluctance in her movements, this much I could tell. But for what she was reluctant towards I did not know.<p>

Her long curly tresses hung down to her waist in a curtain that fell around her face, making it difficult for me to see her expression. My heart ached as I watched the last of her bags enter the car, her time was coming. Soon she would leave me behind with only memories of our time together. Just like everyone else in my life, eventually she to would leave me, so perhaps it was best that she was leaving now, before I got too attached. But I knew as I thought about it, it was already too late. She had already dug hooks into my heart, and it was too late to pull them out. Her words from the night before entered my mind.

"_Don't you see? That's why I have to leave… because, Ren… I love you too…"_

The reminder of those words sent a shooting pain through my chest; and I had an urge to just go back to being a tiger and curl up into a ball. However I resisted and brought my attention back to the real world.

I refocused on the beautiful girl standing by the car. She had turned and was now leaning against the car staring at the house with a downcast expression. I wanted to know what she was thinking about as she looked at the house, _my_ house. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the puffiness underneath her eyes, red trails marked her cheeks, both sure signs that she had been crying. I swallowed painfully as I forced myself to be still, to stay where I was and not go to comfort the sad girl. She wasn't aware of my presence and I planned to keep it that way because if I moved she would see me and leave even sooner; and as much as I wanted to look into her eyes and see the depth of emotions hidden in them, my need to look at her for as long as I could overpowered my other desires.

I drank in her face, her expressions… even her scent, and committed it all to memory. I knew this wasn't goodbye for real but I didn't know when I was going to see her again, so I carefully watched her, remembering the way her eyelashes nearly brushed her cheeks as she looked down, the desirable way her full pink lips would curve upwards when she was smiling, the way her hair would be disobedient, that one strand sticking outwards… I remembered it all not leaving out a single detail. I wanted more time to study her, to commit all the details to memory but my time was up. Anik walked out of the house a look of sadness on his face; he stopped by the girl talking to her quietly. I trained my ears in their direction struggling to hear what they were saying but I could not. The wind was blowing away from me carrying all sounds away with it.

So, instead I just watched, they talked quietly for a moment before Anik nodded slowly, he climbed into the drivers seat with a look of resignation. However I didn't watch him for long, instead I trained my eyes back on the brown haired beauty. She was walking towards the door, head bowed in what looked like sadness. She opened the door but before getting in paused and slowly turned her head towards the house. Emotions flitted across her face, and I couldn't help but notice.

Pain, sadness… longing, loss. Her face told me everything. I knew she didn't really want to leave, that she wanted to stay; and I hated that I was the reason she was leaving. But there was nothing I could do, I had tried to get her to understand, to get her to stay, but I had failed and because of me she was in pain. I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her shirt. I wondered if she was going to change her mind and began to feel a seed of hope begin to form, but that hope was quickly crushed as she climbed into the car without a glance back.

I heard the car start as Anik turned the keys, but I didn't look at him I only had eyes for her. Her shoulders were stiff as if she was fighting the urge to look back, I thought I might have seen them shake in a sob but I wasn't sure because all I could feel was pain-pain-pain.

Achingly hot, heart wrenching pain even worse then when I had first been cursed and betrayed by my brother and supposed fiancé. This pain was much worse; it pierced my heart and left gapping wounds that poured crimson regret and bitter sadness. It burned my chest and made it hard to breathe.

As they drove away I felt the pain increase I turned back to my tiger form seeking comfort from the white hot pain that left my body quaking in anguish and as the car started to melt away from sight I threw my head back expressing my pain in the only way I could. I opened my mouth wide and let out a pain filled roar, screaming her name as she drove away and left me behind.

"_Kelsey!"_

And as she left I felt a piece of my heart shrivel up and die.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about eventually adding to this and making my own version of Tiger's Quest, where it is Kelsey who is captured by Lokesh instead of Ren, either that or I'm going to do a series of oneshots.<strong>

**What do you guys think? Review and tell me please!**

**BTW if I do make this a actual story, I won't start working on it until I get to update several chapters to my other stories. Just thought you should know... ;P**

**Anyways... WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE LISTENING TO ME RAMBLE! REVIEW DAMMIT, OTHERWISE I'LL SEND A GIANT COOKIE AFTER YOU! **

**-.-'**

**DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! FEAR THE COOKIE FEAR IT!** **MUHAHAHAHAH!**

**Ahem...**

**TMTMFD is having some personal issues right now, please feel free to send your thoughts and the address of a possible therepist in a review, thank you!**

**;)**


End file.
